Puzzle Piece Family
by Alexxandraaa
Summary: Tag to 12x02 Mamma Mia. Alternate scene of the brother's reunion when they find Sam in the basement and Mary's thoughts on her boys. Hurt!Sam Big Brother!Dean.


**I think I like this one, so I would love to hear what you think. :)**

"Get away from my boys." Mary's voice said from behind Dean. Dean sighed in relief at not being stabbed in the eyelid.

"Mom?" Sam asked, staring at her disbelievingly. Dean looked at his brother, willing him to believe that it was really her.

"Yeah." Dean said. But Sam dropped his head and stared down at his lap.

"Sammy?" Dean asked. Mary passed him the keys and Dean took the cuffs off himself. Mary and Toni started fighting. Dean rushed over to help, despite his instincts screaming for him to get to Sam. Toni started magic-strangling Mary, and Dean pulled a gun on her.

"Shoot me, and your mother has no chance." She said.

Dean relented and gave her the gun, but before she could do anything, he knocked her out. Mary started breathing again and Dean rushed over to Sam who still hadn't moved.

Dean kneeled in front of him and moved Sam's hair so he could see his face, "Sammy?" he asked.

Sam wouldn't look at him and Dean noticed that his brother was whispering something; he leaned closer to hear it. Sam was whispering 'Not real' over and over again.

"Sammy." Dean breathed, "What'd she do to you?"

Dean grabbed the keys and started taking Sam's cuffs off. Dean sized his brother up. He had cuts everywhere, cattle prod burns, and a bullet hole in his knee, but the worst thing was the burns on Sam's feet. Dean looked around to see what could've done something like that and his eyes fell on the blowtorch. Dean glared at the unconscious woman.

Dean cupped Sam's face between his hands, "Hey, Sammy. It's okay, I've got you now." Dean said gently.

Sam shook his head, "No, you're just another mind trick." He said with a hoarse sounding voice.

"No, I'm not, Sammy. I promise." Dean said.

"D-Dean being alive is one thing, but not mom. So, you can stop now. I'm not going to tell you anything." Sam said. Dean's heart clenched. The bitch must've made him hallucinate to get information.

"Sammy, I promise this is real. Please believe me." Dean said.

"But Dean, what if you're not?" Sam whispered, glancing at Dean.

Dean really didn't want to do this, but it was the only way that Sam would believe him, Dean placed his hand on the cut on Sam's shoulder and pressed a bit. Sam gasped in pain, "Sorry, Sammy. But, see? Stone number one remember?" he asked.

Sam raised his head and looked at dean, puppy dog eyes brimming with tears. "Dean?" he asked quietly, hand reaching up to grip Dean's shirt.

"Yeah, Sammy." Dean said, pulling Sam out of the chair and into his arms. Sam ended up sitting mostly in Dean's lap, with his legs stretched out to the side so they wouldn't get hurt more. His arms were around his brother, gripping tightly to his shirt and his head was buried into Dean's chest. Dean's arms were protectively around Sam's back rubbing gentle circles, his head on top of Sam's, whispering soothing words into his baby brother's ear.

Sam shook and Dean worked his way out of his jacket without moving Sam too much and wrapped it around his brother's shoulders. A muffled sob broke through Sam's lips and Dean held him tighter. "Please don't cry, Sammy." Dean said. But Dean had already decided that Sam could have this chick flick moment. His brother had been through a lot over the last couple of days.

"I-I th-thought you wer-re d-dead." Sam stuttered out between sobs.

"Shh. It's okay, Sammy. I didn't die. It's okay. I got you now." Dean said, trying to calm his brother.

After a few minutes, Sam slowly calmed down and they sat in silence for a minute. "What were you thinkin', Sammy? Disappearing like that? You scared the crap outta me." Dean joked lightly.

Sam pulled away so he was sitting next to Dean and gave him a watery smile, "Sorry, didn't mean to stay out too late, _mom_." He said, grin widening so his dimples were showing.

Dean laughed, "Shut up, Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam answered.

Mary watched her sons interact with each other while at the same time keeping her gun on the unconscious woman on the floor.

At first, Sam didn't seem to believe that they were real. It made her once again wonder what her sons had been through since she died. Then Dean took his brother into his arms and comforted him like a parent would. It made her sad that she hadn't been there for her boys while they were growing up.

But after a few minutes they had gone from hugging to joking with each other like typical brothers. When Sam smiled at Dean, she had seen Dean's face light up in a way that she hadn't seen yet. He'd smiled a bit before they'd found Sam but it had never reached his eyes and Mary knew it wasn't real. But with Sam, Dean smiled and it made him look years younger.

Mary was distracted from her thoughts when she heard people enter the room, her and the two boys looked up to see a man they'd never met and Cas standing at the bottom of the stairs. Sam tried to stand but Dean put a hand on his shoulder and he took up a defensive stance in front of Sam.

"Who're you?" Dean asked.

"I'm Mick. British Men of Letters." He said, extending his hand.

Dean didn't shake it. He maintained his stance in front of his brother even though Mick didn't seem to pose a threat. He stayed there until their talk with Mick was over and the man left. Dean walked back over to his brother.

"You want Cas to heal you now?" he asked.

Sam nodded and Dean turned to nod at Cas. The angel walked over and touched Sam's forehead. Mary watched in amazement as Sam's wounds healed themselves.

"I have healed all physical injuries but the effects of blood loss and exhaustion will remain." Cas said.

Sam gripped the hand that Cas held out and pulled himself up. "Thanks, Cas." He said and gave him a quick hug.

Dean put a hand on Sam's elbow and steered them towards the door. He supported Sam on the way out and brought them to the car.

"Front or back?" Dean asked.

"Front." Sam answered. Dean nodded and went to the passenger side. He sat Sam down sideways in the seat and backed up a step so Cas could join them.

"I should go start my search for Lucifer." Cas said.

"Are you sure, Cas?" Dean asked, "You could come back to the bunker with us." He suggested.

Cas shook his head, "No. Lucifer must be found as quickly as possible.

The boys nodded, "Be careful, Cas. Watch out for trouble." Sam said before Cas turned to go.

"You both be careful too. I'll call." Cas said and turned away to walk to his truck.

Sam shut his door and Dean walked over to the driver's side to climb in. Mary got in the back. Dean flicked on some music and turned the volume low.

After about fifteen minutes of Sam drifting off and then jerking his head back up, he finally feel asleep and slumped sideways against Dean's shoulder. Dean wrapped his right arm around Sam's shoulders and drove with his left.

Mary had never seen a relationship like the one her sons seemed to have, Dean seemed to be Sam's mother, father, and brother all rolled into one, and they both seemed to be each other's best friend. They fit perfectly together like puzzle pieces. And Castiel fit into their strange little puzzle with them.

Mary was proud. She didn't know much about her sons, she hadn't been there for them while they were growing up, and there were definitely some things they had to talk about, but Mary was proud. Her boys had made a pretty good life for themselves; despite the cards they were handed. So yeah, they were hunters. But they had a home, a family (albeit small and pretty far from normal), they obviously loved each other, and they seemed happy. And that was perfectly okay with her. She hoped that she could one day fit into their puzzle piece family too.

 **So let me know what you thought. I would love to hear your opinion. Really hope you liked it!**

 **~Alex**


End file.
